Hunger
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Sort of sequel to Make Love, Not War. Stella finally finds out who Lindsay's mystery man is after the two get a little carried away. Part of my FM series. Reviews always appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_First chapter of either two or three part story._

_Still have two essays, an assignment and a presentation to do, but this is flowing much more easily than those are. I wonder why?_

When she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, and started running her hands over his bare chest, he had to admit that she was good. They had been sitting on the couch watching a movie for the last twenty minutes and he hadn't even noticed that she had been slowly but surely, popping the buttons on his shirt.

They had been catching moments together over the last two weeks and finally, tonight, they had managed to secure a night off together. Deciding against going out, they decided just to stay in and enjoy each others company.

It was bliss.

Lindsay's mouth followed the path her hands had taken and it took Flack a few moments to regain enough though processing brain cells to make the decision that she, in comparison to him, was wearing far too many clothes.

Pushing her back, so that she fell prone against the couch, he removed her tank top before following her down. The movie all but forgotten.

He had just finished demonstrating to her, that his hands could be just as nimble as hers, by flicking the catch on her bra open with one hand, when his cell began vibrating on the coffee table set up in front of the couch.

Their matching groans weren't ones of pleasure, but of annoyance. She buried her head under his chin, whilst he reached over to pick up the phone and closed her eyes. Willing the sound to just go away.

Hearing, and feeling, him let out a frustrated sigh, she peaked out from her position and caught the name on the display - Mac. Wrapping her arms around his neck as though it would prevent him from going anywhere, she fell back with him as he lent back against the couch and flipped open the phone.

"This had better be good Mac. You do know that you're calling me on the only night off I've had in two weeks, right? I was looking forward to a quiet night in."

His hand settled on her hip, lazily tracing circles on the jeans that encased her legs as he carried on his conversation.

"And you're sure there is no one else? What about Maka?"

His hand stopped moving and she knew that he'd given in. Sitting up slightly, she placed her head in her hand and watched him as he silently apologised to her for ruining their evening in. Together.

"Ok," he said to Mac, "Do you want me to pick up anyone else on my way in? What about Lindsay?"

Sitting on his lap, she shook her head violently when he voiced that. Fixing him with a look that he either didn't understand, or choose just to completely ignore, he carried on the conversation. Knowing him as she did, she guessed the latter.

"Alright. I'll give her a call, go get dressed, pick her up and be there in about," he took a look at his watch, "Half an hour. Maybe more."

"Nah, its all right. I'll let her know. Ok Mac, catch you in a little while."

Lindsay let him close the phone with a decisive click before she started on him. Her hand landed softly, but loudly on his chest. "What did you do that for?" she asked, sitting up completely and snapping her bra back into place. "I could have enjoyed a nice, relaxing evening in. Maybe indulged in a bath."

"With me out working?" he pouted, reaching up to tap her hands away and pull her bra off before throwing it across the room.

"What did you do that for? I have to get dressed since you've nominated me to work."

He sat up then and kissed her, tangling his hands in her hair. Pulling away slightly, though still close enough that he could punctuate his next words with kisses, he said.

"The scene is about ten minutes away, tops. We have plenty of time."

She raised an eyebrow, "Plenty?"

"Plenty," he said, pulling her back to him and continuing on with what they where doing before they had been interrupted.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Merry Christmas one and all! Hope you're having a good holiday period and are looking forward to what the new year might bring. The month of January is going to big for me in regards to fanfics, as I want to get all, if not all, of my fics finished before I go back to Uni for my final semester._

_Oh, and you have to use your imaginations a little. Yes. This is an interactive story._

_We left the last chapter just as things where getting good, and although I know you would love to read some of it, I'm just not at a level yet to write it. When I get there, you'll get some…story people! Get your minds out of the gutter. Back to the story - they haven't been alone together for two weeks so are slightly frustrated. So imagine wild, mark leaving sex._

_That is all._

* * *

When they appeared at the crime scene together, nobody batted an eyelid.

Even if he hadn't told Mac that he was going to go round and pick her up, the two of them turning up together wasn't anything for anyone to get worked up about. They where partners in a sense, friends in another. Spotting them out and about anywhere wouldn't give anyone cause to think anything was going on.

There was one person however, who kept an extra eye on them as he saw the department issue SUV draw up. There was nothing to give them away though, and had he not seen them out together at an intimate lunch little over a month ago, he still wouldn't believe that there was anything going on.

No matter what Sid told him.

Flack and Lindsay exited the car together and made their way across to Mac before leaving on their respective assignments; Lindsay to find Stella and continue processing the alleyway, and Flack to speak with the officers and eyewitnesses.

"Hey Stella," Lindsay said as she set down her case and took a pair of gloves from her pocket.

The normally dark and quite alley was awash with activity. At the far end, the ME's van sat waiting, as two men loaded the trolley with the DB on it, into the back. Yellow crime scene tap was stretched across both ends and several bystanders had stopped to see what was going on.

Stella was sat hunched by one of the garbage dumpsters, swabbing at a smear of blood on one of the corners. A portable light had been set up nearby so that it cast a well needed light on the scene and Lindsay could see several pieces of evidence, in the form of a purse, bag and binder, laying about on the ground.

"Hey kiddo, I though this was your night off?" Stella asked as she turned towards Lindsay, putting the swab away in its protective seal, ready for testing back at the lab later.

"It was," Lindsay said as she took in the dimensions of the alleyway, trying to piece together, from what she had been told, what had happened and how one man had ended up dead while another was fighting for his life in hospital and how one frightened young woman, who was now sitting in the back of a ambulance, clothing torn, was suffering from shock. At the very least.

Stella looked up at her. "I take it you had some plans tonight."

"Something like that," Lindsay replied, snapping on a pair of gloves and going to crouch beside Stella. "What do you have here?" The corner of the dumpster was smeared with blood and what looked like skin and bone. "I didn't hear anything about anybody have a head wound. At least," she said leaning round with her touch to take a closer look, "None this bad."

"There wasn't," Stella admitted as she stood up, taking a quick look in the dumpster, "Which is why I thought this was so out of place."

Lindsay nodded and continued to survey the surrounding scene; the dumpster didn't seem to have been moved. The wheel locks where still in place and several stray pieces of rubbish littered around the base that didn't look like the had been disturbed. Leaving Lindsay to the conclusion that whatever had happened, had happened there.

"These plans," Stella continued as she flashed the light of her hand held touch around the ground further along the alleyway. "They didn't happen to include a certain mystery man, did they?"

"Might have done," Lindsay grudgingly admitted.

In the past seven months in which Stella had made the assumption that Lindsay had bagged herself a new man, Stella had only managed to get a few details out of the younger woman on what this man was like.

All Stella knew was that he liked sport - all kinds, pizza, Chinese take ways and food in general, that he was a city boy through and through and that he had blue eyes. Oh, and he was over thirty.

On gathering that sum total of information, Stella had remarked that that had narrowed it down to only about a million or so men.

Stella stopped searching round the alleyway and watched as Lindsay leaned in close to examine the biological trace on the dumpster. Frowning, Stella swung her torchlight in the direction of the young woman, her gaze being caught by something entirely different.

She smiled. "Did you have dinner plans."

"Nope," Lindsay said looking up. Seeing the look Stella was giving her, "What is it?"

"He must hungry then" She remarked, her smile taking the form of an amused smirk.

"Who?"

"Your mystery man."

"Stella, what?" Lindsay began. Shaking her head.

"He's taken a chunk out of your shoulder," She said, motioning with her torchlight.

Lindsay jerked her head round to the side and took a look at the bare area of her shoulder that Stella was pointing to. She couldn't see anything.

"Here," Stella handed her a compact mirror which she kept in her case. "Its right, here," she said, pointing the mark out on her own body.

Lindsay took the compact, flipping it open. She held it up so that it showed her right shoulder area. Sure enough there was a nice, clean bite mark impressed into the muscle where her neck met her shoulder.

"Now," Stella said as Lindsay continued to examine the mark and the rest of her skin. "Do I have to take a dental impression of that? Or are you finally going to tell me who it is you've been seeing?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This was originally tagged onto the last chapter but it was getting a little long so I decided to chop it._

_One more chapter after this. I think._

* * *

Stella kept talking but Lindsay wasn't listening.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered, "Kill him and leave him very, very dead."

She began digging in her case for a little makeup bag that she kept in there for emergencies. Once she found it, she pulled out a bottle of concealer and a make up sponge.

"I don't think that will do it. Here," Stella offered, holding out a coloured cloth scarf from her coat pocket, "I had this on earlier."

Lindsay took it from her with a thanks, and looped it round her neck, effectively covering up the bite mark. Double checking the coverage with the mirror. Standing, she took out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Speed dial 2," Stella remarked as Lindsay took a couple of step away from her, "Must be more serious than I thought."

* * *

Over on the other side of the crime scene, Flack stood beside the young woman who was being treated by the paramedics for shock and other minor injuries. She had refused to go to hospital to get checked out but had allowed someone to look over the scrapes and cuts she had.

It was easier for him to get her statement from her here. It saved him a trip to the hospital but he really thought she should have gone. The paramedics where able to deal with the minor things, but there would have been people at the hospital trained to deal with the emotional side of the trauma she had faced.

When his phone rang he excused himself. Cocking an eyebrow at the name displayed on the screen, knowing that if it was about the case then she would just walk the short distance across to him.

"Hey," he answered.

"You're a dead man."

"Hello to you too." He smiled at Hawkes who came over towards him after checking out the assailants escape route.

"I mean it," Lindsay said, turning further away from Stella who was desperately trying to listen in. "Do you have any idea what you did to my shoulder?"

Flack frowned in confusion, "Your shoulder?" he asked. Sensing the tone of the conversation, Hawkes turned and walked a little bit away to give Flack some privacy.

"Yeah," Lindsay scoffed even as a smile began to creep its way onto her face as she imagined his confusion. "I've got a really impressive bite mark."

"A bite…oh," he said, his mind having caught up. A faint blush tinted his cheeks, "I got a bit distracted." A full on smirk now on his face, "Pun intended."

"You're a bad man, Detective." He smiled

"Detective?" she heard Stella gasp. Lindsay turned, the other CSI had managed to sneak up behind her.

"Just the way you like it, hun," Flack replied as Lindsay tried to distance herself even further from Stella. The woman was nothing, but persistant.

"Well…next time you feel the need to mark me in someway, can you do it somewhere where an inquisitive CSI might not spot."

"Stella?" he asked.

"Uh huh. She's standing here trying to develop physic powers to work out who I'm speaking to."

"She's determined," he agreed, taking a look in the direction she was in.

"She's annoying." Lindsay said shooting a glare at her college, and Stella gave her an innocent 'who me?' look.

Flack laughed, as much as he hated it at the moment, he was going to have to get back to work. "You gonna to be finished anytime soon?"

"Thinking about picking up where we left off?"

"If you play your cards right."

Lindsay snorted at his analogy. "The last time we played cards, I had to down to your boxers before I'd even had to remove a single piece of my own clothing."

"You owe me a rematch though, things might could be different next time round."

"Let me know when you finish, and I'm come and get you, ok?"

"I shouldn't be that long." she said as she watched Stella take a few more photos, her college having giving up on her task of eavesdropping and gone back to the job she was paid for. At least for now.

"Last time you said that Linds, you didn't go home for two days." He quietly reminded her.

"I know, but Stella and Hawkes should be able to manage all the trace. They are the ones on tonight."

There was some commotion then behind Flack, as the witness began a loud shouting match, first with the paramedics and then Hawkes, who had gone over to see if he could be of any help.

Lindsay looked up the alleyway, "You'd better go."

"Yeah," he said distractedly, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"I'll call."

He shot a quick glance to where Hawkes was now trying to deal with the hysterical woman, and lowered his voice. "Love you."

He could hear her smile. "I love you to."


	4. Chapter 4

_Train rides have one really good purpose, they inspire you to write._

_One more chapter after this._

* * *

Flack was quickly reaching the end of his tether.

The young woman might well be a victim but if she didn't stop the screaming some time soon…

Reaching out, he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and pulled her round to face him head on. He spoke to her, loud enough that she paid attention to him but with a calming, safe tone so that she might calm down herself.

She fought him off at first, balling her hands into fists and attacking any part of him that she could reach. Hawkes took a step towards him but Flack shook his head and the CSI hung back. The woman continued to go at him, screaming her head off, before her tears and the exhaustion that accompanied an attack caught up with her and the next moment she was clutching at his shirt and sobbing her heart out on his chest.

It was only then that she allowed the paramedics to lead her away into the back of a waiting ambulance and off to hospital to be treated for shock and any other injuries she had received.

"You certainly have a way with women," Hawkes said as they stood side by side watching the ambulance drive away.

"Its my sparkling personality," Don told him with a smile, turning to head back to the crime scene.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hawkes asked, grabbing a hold of his arm and halting his progress.

"Back to the scene, I've still got a couple of statements to take."

"Get someone else to do it, or just wait till I've got your shirt." Hawkes held out a large brown evidence bag with a smile.

"My shirt?" Flack echoed.

"The way she was clinging to you," Hawkes said, nodding his head in the direction the ambulance had just left in with their victim, "She's bound to have left something behind. It could be just the piece of evidence we need to put this case to rest."

"You want me to take my shirt off?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Flack glared at him for a moment before he began to unbutton his suit jacket. "I don't suppose you have a spare shirt or t-shirt I could borrow?"

"Sorry," the CSI said.

"Yeah, right," Flack muttered as he handed Hawkes his jacket and began to work on his shirt buttons.

"This a private peepshow or can anyone join in?" Stella asked as she sauntered over to them.

"Flack got overly friendly with the vic." Hawkes explained. "I'm getting his shirt just in case she left anything on it."

Stella turned to Flack, "You want me to get some music playing?"

"Don't you have something else you have to do?" he asked, removing his cufflinks and pulling the shirt from his body.

"Nope," she answered with a short shake of her head.

"Just my luck," Flack mumbled, handing his shirt to Hawkes who took a quick look at it. Something must have caught his attention as he brought the shirt closer to his face.

"What is it?" Stella asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Blood," Hawkes pointed.

"On the back of his shirt?"

Flack watched the two CSI's as they scrutinised his shirt while he stood in the chilly night with nothing covering his top half having forgotten to put on his usual undershirt in the hurray that had ensued after Lindsay and him had been finished. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to retain some body heat.

"Don," Stella said, looking up at him, "Go and turn around."

With a clearly annoyed expression, he held out his arms and turned.

"Meow," Hawkes said as he took in the sight of Flacks back. What where clearly scratches made by a female hand, littered his back. Several had broken the skin and dried blood speckled the Detectives back and shoulders.

"What?" Flack asked, turning to face them again. Hawkes took a step round him and took another look at his back.

"You weren't kidding," he said.

"huh?" Flack to tried to look over his shoulder, catching a tiny glimpse of what Hawkes and Stella had a plain view of. "Ah," he said.

"Ah?" Hawkes repeated with an amused smile.

Flack merely held out a hand for his jacket which Hawkes returned to him.

Stella, surprisingly, hadn't said anything but stood just where she was. A thoughtful expression crossed her face and she looked as she often did in the lab, as though she had just come across a piece of evidence that brought the whole case together and slammed the door shut on a murderer or rapist.

Flack saw it in her eyes the moment everything clicked into place for Stella. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out. Next came the shaking of the head as she backed away from him, quickly looking back down the alley and then back at him.

"Stell," he began, taking a step towards her. Stella bolted back down the alley as fast as her shoes would allow.

"I think you're busted man," Hawkes said beside him. Flack began to nod, agreeing with him, but what Hawkes said finally sunk in and he turned to the former ME a question on his face.

"What?" he asked. Surely Hawkes didnt know anything. Did he?

Hawkes merely smiled and tapped him on the back before taking the evidence he had collected to one of the waiting SUV's, leaving Flack standing where he was wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just warning you all, it gets a bit mushy further in._

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to alerts or favourites. I hope you have enjoyed this little journey. Keep an eye out for more FM from me soon._

* * *

Stella kept an eye on them throughout the whole course of the shift having been unable to make any sort of move at the scene as the heavens opened and they had to make a run for it, clutching whatever evidence they had managed to collect.

Any movement they made, any touch, glance or spoken word was noted by her as Stella tried to piece it all together. To work out how she had missed it all.

Lindsay and Flack felt as though their life was under the microscope.

Late in the afternoon, in a barely used store cupboard in a quite section of the lab, they managed to get some time to their selves. Sneaking away from Stella hadn't been easy, but she was currently relying the major points of their case to Mac. Giving them a chance to make a break for it.

When Flack shut the door behind them, they both let out a long breath.

"Is she for real?" Flack asked as he lent back on the door, not feeling entirely safe from the Greek storm known as Stella and the door didn't have a lock on it.

"You know what she's been like for the last couple of months," Lindsay said, taking a brief look around their surroundings, "Imagine what she's gonna be like now that she knows we've been…fooling around under her nose."

"Fooling around?" Flack asked with a grin.

"Enough of that," Lindsay said as she came close enough to slap him on the arm. "That's what got us in this situation to begin with."

"What got us in this situation," Flack said, crossing his arms, "Was that someone cant read the on call register properly."

Lindsay conceded that point to him.

"If we ask, she'll keep it quiet." she said.

Flack turned to her then, his eyebrows contracting. "You still want to keep between us?" he asked. "Stella knows and I'm pretty sure Hawkes does as well. Telling Mac and the others, it wouldn't be that much of a jump."

She backed away a little, shaking her head. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not Lindsay?

He understood why she wanted to keep it quiet, he really did, but there where times when he just wanted to shout it from the rooftops. To let the world know that she was his and that that wasn't going to be changing any time soon.

"I'm scared," she admitted, leaning close and taking the warmth that his body gave. "I'm scared that if we tell, then this is all going to come crashing down around us." She looked up at him then with wide, pleading eyes. "I wouldn't survive this time Don."

He wrapped his arms around her then, pulling her to his chest and burrowing his face in her hair. After awhile he slid his hands up her body. Cupping her face, he wiped away at the few tears that had escaped from her eyes with his thumbs before pulling her face to his and kissing her gently.

After awhile, Don leant back but kept close enough so that their foreheads remained touching. "I cant promise you that I'm always going to be here, cause I don't know what's round the corner. But what I can promise, is that I will never, ever hurt you on purpose. I love you Lindsay, and I don't see that changing. Not tomorrow, not next month. Not for the next fifty years."

She opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a short kiss.

"I want to tell the world about us," he continued, "I want to shout it from the rooftops, but if you want to keep things low key for a while longer, then that's fine with me. Just remember, we'll have to tell them sometime. Otherwise they are all going to get suspicious about the amount of time we're spending together." He flashed her one of his smiles then

Her hands came up to the back of his neck then and pulled him firmly towards her, meshing his lips to hers and kissing him for all her worth.

He had wanted to tell her that they would have to tell everyone before the wedding, but had decided that now possibly wasn't the right time. Even ten months into their relationship he knew he didn't want to let go. He was done with the dating game and the heartache that it brought, he had found his one.

The knock on the door startled them both. Flack reached for the handle and turned it, opening the door to reveal a smiling Hawkes on the other side. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but Stella's on the war path looking for the two of you and I thought it might be better for her to find you, than not."

Lindsay squeezed past Flack and stepped out into the corridor. "Well, I was off shift half and hour ago," she said, looking at her watch and then at the two men. "What do you say we go get some dinner?"

* * *

They where easy to spot when you came in the door. Sitting close together, heads bent towards the other as they spoke to each other as they waited, sharing a large plate of fries.

Lindsay and Flack had set off for the diner earlier, leaving Hawkes to find Stella and bring her out to where they had arranged to meet. Stella had been quite put out to find that the couple had left before she had ad a chance to corner them but settled when Hawkes told her that they where all meeting for something to eat.

They had barely sat down and had yet to put their order in when Stella started with the questions. How long had they been dating? Who knew? (with a sideways glance at Flack) Did he treat her right?

"So, how'd you know?" Flack asked, turning to Hawkes. The former ME smiled at him.

"Its amazing what you can learn in the morgue," he said.

"Hammerback?" Flack exclaimed.

"Well him and the fact that I saw the two of you out together a couple of months ago." Hawkes explained.

"Hammerback?" Flack said again as Stella said at the same time, "Months! You've kept this from me for months?"

"I'd like to remind you," Lindsay said to her friend as she sat back in the booth, "That a couple of months ago you found the idea of Flack and me, laughable."

"Yeah, but," Stella stuttered.

"We just think its better," Lindsay said.

Flack looked at her, "For now."

"For now," she answered.


End file.
